Pains Heard In The Graveyard
by IAmJohnLocked4Life
Summary: One-shot after TRF. Warning Reichenbach falls spoilers. Sherlock sees John and has to save him. How is he going to reach a man that isn't there anymore.


_The song is from Phantom of The Opera- All I Ask Of You_

I had been standing at the grave site since I had died. I wasn't able to see John. It was for his safety because who knew if Moriarty still had his men watching John. It broke my heart that I wasn't able to talk to John, to just hear his voice again. I missed him so much. I hadn't seen him since I stood on the top of that building. He hadn't come to visit my grave. I watched everyday to see when he would come. Sixteen weeks, that was how long it took John to come to my grave. My brother and Lestrade had come days after my death. Ms. Hudson had come two weeks after I was gone. It took John sixteen weeks. He approached slowly, as if being at my grave would make my death final. If only he really knew.

I watched as John stood there, his hands buried deep in his pockets and his knees shaking. He seemed to be talking. If only I knew what he was saying. I didn't come any closer, I was just the watchful guardian. I could see his chest giving great heaves, had the man been crying? I was sure that he was, but he was trying not to show it. Who was he trying to be strong for? There was no one around. I was fifty meters away from my grave and the noise I heard was loud, as if it was coming from right next to me.

The noise had come from John. It stabbed through the silent graveyard. It was a wail of grief. John couldn't control himself anymore. He dropped to his knees and cried in front of my grave. I didn't know that I could cause so much pain, so much misery. No one should ever experience pain like that, especially John. My heart exploded into tiny shards as I watched him. John was always the rock when it came to the two of us. He was the strong one, the one who kept us grounded. I had never seen any emotion like this come from him. All I ever heard come from his was fear.

He was fearful in Baskerville, and he definitely fearful when I last spoke to him. Of course he was, his best friend was about to kill himself then. I couldn't believe that I could cause that much pain to John. I never wanted to do it. I didn't enjoy hurting people. But this was for their own safety. Moriarty threatened them and I couldn't let him succeed in killing them. Was I justified in my decision, even though I caused them so much pain?

Then I saw John pull something out of his pocket. I knew exactly what is was before he pulled it out. I took off running as fast as I could. I couldn't let him do it, not now and not ever. He needed to live. I wouldn't let him kill himself. I was right behind him when he raised the gun to his temple. I leaped from where I was, tackling him and the gun away. I actually had the gun in my hand and when I righted myself, threw it into the distance.

When I turned around, I saw a fist come at my face. I managed to dodge under it and that was when I got a look at his eyes. Those beautiful eyes, which had been filled with so much life, were now empty. There was no shine, no twinkle that had been there before. It was as if he was gone. I was in shock. I had caused this to happen, it was my fault that this was happening. Another punched knocked me on the ground. I was still in shock.

"John, it's me. It's Sherlock."

John attempted to attack me again, but I managed to dodge it. I had to get to John somehow. I had to reach him. He had to still be in here. He just had to be. I could do the first thing that came to mind. He was a fan of "The Phantom of The Opera", wasn't he? I couldn't believe that I was now questioning what John liked.

"_No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you"_ I sang to him

Suddenly, he stopped. He stood there, fists still up. He had tears in his eyes. Was I starting to reach him, where ever he was in there?

"_Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears_" I continued.

He dropped his fists, his eyes filled with more tears. He was beginning to cry. I was reaching him, bringing him back from whatever dark place he had been hiding in. He dropped to his knees again, sobbing. I got up onto my knees and knelt in front of John. I placed a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't lift his head. I wrapped my arms around his body, holding him tight.

"_I'm here, with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you_." I continued. "_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too_." By that time, John had stopped crying. He just sat in my arms.

"Sherlock, that's all I ask of you." He said, tears were still flowing down his beautiful face.

"That's all I ask of you too, John."

He turned around and I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. He knew everything was going to be okay from now on. He had me and I had him. I had saved John once again.


End file.
